It's Just Came to a Suddenly Love-Falls for Violet
by Mmerleavy Ellesmerea
Summary: "Aku ingin kau menjadi Fag-ku –bukan karena nama, jabatan orangtuamu, kekayaan atau hal bodoh semacam itu."/"Aku tak mengerti, apa yang kau inginkan dari aku yang menjadi Fag-mu kalau bukan karena hal yang diributkan oleh Prefek dan Fag yang lain?"/"... Entahlah, aku hanya menginginkanmu, itu saja."/VioLock or ChesVio, M rated teaser -just teaser!-, BL, RnR?


"Aku ingin kau menjadi Fag-ku –bukan karena nama, jabatan orangtuamu, kekayaan, atau hal bodoh semacam itu."

"Aku tak mengerti, apa yang kau inginkan dari aku yang menjadi Fag-mu kalau bukan karena hal yang diributkan oleh Prefek dan Fag yang lain?"

"... Entahlah, aku hanya menginginkanmu, itu saja."

Dan di detik itu juga, Cheslock tersadar bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada pemuda dengan _lipstick_ ungu tua dan _eyeshadow_ hitam yang menghiasi wajah bosannya. Ia telah jatuh pada entah apapun itu yang ada dalam diri Prefek Violet Wolf di hadapannya...

.

.

.

**It's Just Came to a Suddenly Love-Falls for Violet**

.

.

.

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**It's Just Came to a Suddenly Love-Falls for Violet** **© Mmerleavy Ellesmerea**

.

_**No copycat**__, of story and else, __**please.**_

Stop plagiarisme, mari ciptakan dunia berkarya yang damai dan penuh pertanggungjawaban.

.

**T** rated, an **hurt/comfort drama**

.

VioLock (Gregory Violet x Cheslock) or ChesVio (Cheslock x Gregory Violet) FanFiction, shounen-ai, probably OOC, awas miss/typo(s) berseliweran, an absurdly oneshot fic, Public School arc setting, etc.

.

**Do not like? I beg you not to waste time here.**

.

.

.

Dia adalah seorang pemusik jenius, semua alat musik dapat dimainkannya dengan jari-jemari ajaibnya –begitulah kata orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun tak satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui, bahwa ia hanyalah seorang anak buangan yang terus meratapi nasibnya karena terlahir di keluarganya. Ia membenci semuanya; Ayahnya, Ibunya, Adik Perempuannya, Pamannya, Sepupunya, dan semuanya!

Ia bahkan membenci segala yang ada pada dirinya –rambut, wajah, mata, bibir, segalanya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah bagian dari keluarganya, ia adalah pewaris darah bangsawan keluarganya- kecuali bakatnya dalam seni, tentu saja.

Sayangnya, keluarganya adalah keluarga aristokrat yang kaku. Turuti semua tradisi dan aturan! Catur daripada Melukis, Berpedang daripada Menyulam, Belajar daripada Berakting, Waltz daripada Tarian lainnya -untungnya bermusik tak ada dalam daftar terlarang keluarganya. Bermusik, bisa membuatnya sedikit menarik napas lega dari semua kejenuhan yang ia hadapi dalam mansion keluarganya, ia dapat mengekspresikan segala afeksinya saat ia bermusik, walau belum sepenuhnya ia menemukan musiknya. Musiknya sendiri.

Musik adalah inti kehidupan seorang Cheslock.

-setidaknya, saat ini.

.

"Cheslock, aku akan mengirimmu ke Weston Public School mulai tahun ajaran baru nanti," kata ayahnya di suatu kesempatan makan malam bersama keluarga besarnya. Hampir saja ia tersedak makanan yang tengah dikunyahnya, ia mendongak dengan wajah penuh keheranan –dan kemarahan, tentu.

"A-apa?"

"Kau dengar aku, _son_." Betapa ia muak mendengar panggilan keparat itu dari orang yang keparat pula; ayahnya.

"Tapi-"

"Tak ada kata 'tapi' anakku, kau akan menghadiri Weston Public School sampai umur delapan-belas tahun nanti. Saat ini berapa umurmu?"

_Cih, umur anakmu saja kau tak tahu, keparat tua!_ Umpat pemuda berambut legam tersebut dalam hatinya. Dengan menahan semua kemarahannya, "Enam-belas tahun."

Ayahnya mengangguk lalu berkata, "Begitu. Baiklah, mari kita semua bersulang untuk masuknya putra kebanggaanku ke Weston Public School!"

Selesai makan malam itu, Cheslock hanya mengurung diri dalam kamarnya dan memainkan Requiem milik Mozart dengan grand piano hitam kesayangannya.

.

Sebulan sejak kedatangannya di Sekolah elit Inggris ini, ia masih belum dapat membuka dirinya pada siapapun. Masuk ke dalam Asrama Violet Wolf atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Purple House, dimana anak-anak sepertinya yang berbakat luar biasa dalam seni dan memiliki kepribadian eksentrik –kalau tak mau disebut aneh- masih saja tak dapat membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang.

Memang, di sini ternyata jauh lebih baik daripada berada dalam kungkungan mansion tempat tinggalnya yang menyebalkan. Ia bebas bermain musik di sini –tentu saja hanya pada jam kosong dan tidak mengganggu jadwal sekolah, ia bebas belajar melukis, menyulam, menari dan lainnya. Ia bahkan menikmati pelajaran sekolah yang diajarkan –sebuah keanehan mengingat selama ini ia selalu menghindari tutor-tutor yang dipanggilkan ayahnya untuknya.

Banyak hal yang ia pelajari; Kepala Sekolah adalah Absolusi Mutlak di Sekolah ini, Tradisi harus dipatuhi, empat Asrama yang ada dalam gelar mereka masing-masing, dan tak lupa, empat Prefek Asrama yang kerap disebut _Prefect Four,_ atau singkatnya, P4.

Cheslock, sebisa mungkin tak ingin terlibat dengan apapun hal yang berhubungan dengan Sosialita, bukannya apa, tapi ia hanya belum mengerti bagaimana sistem Sosial itu sendiri berjalan. Ia bahkan tak bisa berbicara dengan seseorang terlalu lama -salahkan saja keluarganya yang selama ini terus saja membuatnya merasa tertekan hingga ia muak dengan Pesta dan semacamnya.

Begitu pula dengan P4. Bisa dibilang, tak seperti murid-murid yang lainnya yang kelihatan sekali menjilat P4 untuk keuntungan mereka, Cheslock tak pernah ambil peduli. Tak pernah sekalipun ia bercakap dengan Prefek manapun, bahkan Prefek Asramanya, hanya beberapa kali mereka berpapasan dan menyapa –formalitas belaka.

Cheslock menikmati kesendiriannya. Hanya dia dan seninya.

.

Sampai suatu hari ia tak sengaja menabrak Gregory Violet –Prefek Violet Wolf- di belokan koridor asramanya saat ia hendak menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Maaf." Adalah kata yang ia lontarkan dengan sedikit perasaan bersalah saat ia menabrak jatuh seorang pemuda dengan tudung Jubah Asrama menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pemuda berambut legam itu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu yang ia tabrak untuk berdiri.

Tanpa diduga, tangan yang menyambut ulurannya sangatlah dingin, dan kuku-kukunya dicat ungu kehitaman. Setelah membantunya berdiri, Cheslock memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan di bawah kakinya, milik pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Ini, maaf aku menabrakmu. Tapi lain kali kau juga harus hati-hati saat berbelok di koridor. Dah," ucap Cheslock sembari berlalu pergi, tanpa menyadari bunga Dahlia Ungu yang tersemat di dada jubah pemuda tadi.

Sedangkan pemuda yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya dengan tudung jubah tadi hanya terdiam, menoleh untuk melihat Cheslock dan kemudian tersenyum sendiri –hal yang langka darinya.

"Kalau tidak salah yang barusan namanya Cheslock... hmm, menarik," bisik pemuda dengan rambut sebahu yang hanya ditata seenak hati tersebut lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mulai kini, rasanya bukan hanya Cheslock dan seninya lagi.

.

Aneh.

Hal tersebutlah yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ada dalam pikiran Cheslock. Mengapa?

Yah, bagaimana tidak aneh jika selama satu minggu belakangan ini, entah mengapa dan bagaimana, Cheslock selalu saja bertemu dengan Prefek asramanya –setidaknya sehari dua kali, seperti rutinitas mandi saja.

Padahal sebelumnya, batang hidung si Violet itu hampir tak pernah lewat dalam lintas pandangannya. Dan kini? Setiap hari, ada saja momen dimana ia akan bertemu dengan Prefek –yang katanya- paling aneh diantara P4 itu, ada saja momen kebetulan yang membuatnya secara insidental menabrak pemuda itu, atau duduk tepat dihadapan Prefeknya itu di ruang makan Purple House –yang tentu saja, tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya.

Awalnya ia menganggap hal itu wajar –mereka seasrama, dan lagi Violet itu Prefeknya. Tapi hal-hal yang 'wajar' itu berubah menjadi 'aneh' saat akhirnya Cheslock menyadari bahwa di banyak kesempatan, Gregory Violet selalu memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Cheslock, memandangi wajahnya dalam diam, seperti seekor Serigala yang tengah memperhatikan calon mangsanya, atau seperti Vampir yang siap menggigit lehernya bila ia ingin –memikirkan perumpamaan absurd seperti itu membuat bulu kuduk Cheslock berdiri. Konyol sekali.

"Hei, Cheslock."

"Gyaaa!" pekik Cheslock kaget saat mendengar namanya dibisikkan tepat di telinganya dan sebuah tepukan ringan di pundak yang membuatnya merinding –ia tak merasakan hawa keberadaan manusia beberapa saat sebelumnya, dan tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuhnya. Itu horor, kawan.

"Kenapa kaget? Aku bukan hantu," jawab si pembuat kaget.

Merasa tak terlalu asing dengan suara yang berbicara padanya, Cheslock memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya –hei, ia bahkan tak sadar telah menutup matanya!- Dan menoleh ke belakang, "Ka-kak Violet?!"

"Hn." Sebuah jawaban singkat yang tak menjelaskan apa-apa.

"Hhh... ku-kukira apa –eh, maksudku siapa."

"Hmmm, apa kau takut pada hantu dan semacamnya?"

"Tidak, sama sekali."

"Lalu kenapa berteriak dengan wajah ketakutan?"

_Orang ini yaa, siapa yang nggak kaget kalau ada yang menepuk pundakmu tiba-tiba saat kau sedang berjalan di koridor asrama yang agak suram ini?! Apalagi ini malam hari!_, pekik lelaki yang lebih muda itu dalam hati.

Cheslock hanya menghela napas berat dan mengusap tengkuknya yang sempat merinding.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya yang lebih tua dengan tak merubah pandangan monokromnya.

"Eh? Tidak kemana-mana, hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja, aha- hahaha," ucap Cheslock berbohong. Ah, ia memang tak pandai berbohong, kau tahu.

"... Aku ikut."

"Apa?! Eh, maksudku, lebih baik kakak tidur saja, sudah malam, nanti lingkaran di bawah mata kakak bertambah hitam lho." sungguh polos sekali alasan konyol yang dilontarkannya.

Violet menatapnya dengan raut aneh, "Ini _eyeshadow_ hitam, Cheslock."

Benar, betapa bodohnya pemuda itu. Mana ada kantung mata setebal itu kalau bukan polesan _make-up_? Menyadari kekonyolannya, hanya tawa bodoh yang mampu meloloskan diri dari bibirnya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya dengan gugup bercampur malu.

"Err, kakak kembali saja dulu-"

"Kalau kau pergi bersamaku kau takkan kena hukum untuk melanggar jam malam, lho," kata Violet dengan mata menatap lurus pada adik kelasnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu, aku Prefek."

Terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang keputusan. Bagaimanapun, sebenarnya Cheslock hanya ingin sendirian saja dan memainkan piano di ruang musik asrama ini, ada grand piano yang ia sukai di sana.

"Kurasa itu bukan opsi yang buruk... Baiklah, ayo kak."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, dengan cahaya bulan yang menerobos tirai jendela-jendela besar menyirami hampir seluruh sudut koridor dengan berkas-berkas cahaya yang indah.

.

Violet terduduk sembari mengabadikan potret hidup di depannya. Cheslock yang sedang memainkan piano benar-benar model yang sempurna bagi Violet. Jemari ajaib Cheslock seakan menari di atas tuts-tuts piano itu, mengalirkan bunyi jernih yang menyatu dalam sebuah harmoni.

Moonlight Sonata.

Namun tiba-tiba, si pemuda yang sedang bermain piano terhenti begitu saja. Tangannya mengambang di atas hitam-putih tuts yang ada, matanya menerawang ke depan –seperti tengah melihat Violet, namun tidak, pandangan itu menembusnya, dan kau dapat melihat sepercik emosi dalam kedua mata itu yang akan membuat hatimu mencelos jika kau punya mata yang cukup tajam untuk melihat pintasan itu –seperti mata Violet yang cukup tajam untuk ukuran seorang seniman.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Cheslock tak menjawab, ia menundukkan kepalanya, memandangi kedua telapak tangannya. Sedikit gumaman yang berhasil ditangkap Violet, "Masih belum..."

"Apanya yang 'masih belum'?" tanya Violet lagi. Jujur saja, ia sedikit kecewa saat Cheslock berhenti memainkan lagu tersebut, karena dengan begitu, maka terhenti pula gerakan tangan seorang Gregory Violet yang tengah melukiskan potret megah tadi.

Cheslock mendongak, menatap Violet dalam keheningan. Lalu ia tersenyum, sebuah senyum pedih yang membuat Violet merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya, sesuatu yang menyesakkan yang dimiliki oleh Cheslock. "Sampai sekarang, aku belum menemukan musikku."

Lalu kembali jemari itu bermain diatas tuts piano. Menghaturkan sebuah melodi indah yang membuat pemuda lain yang ada dalam ruangan itu tercekat,

River Flows in You.

Tapi-

"...henti."

Violet, tanpa suara dan tanpa diduga, telah berada di samping Cheslock dan menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda itu untuk menghentikan permainan pianonya. Lelaki yang lebih muda menengok seniornya dengan rasa heran dan sedikit marah –ia tak suka ada orang yang mengganggunya dalam bermusik.

"Apa?"

"Berhenti."

"Kenapa?! Apa aku melakukan kesalah-"

"Berhentilah, Cheslock, aku mohon." Cheslock terpaku, ekspresi Gregory saat ini begitu... memilukan. Matanya nyalang oleh rasa pedih, dahinya berkerut seperti tengah menahan sakit, dan bening airmata seakan turut ingin melengkapi sesak yang ada.

"Kak Vi-"

"Jangan bermain musik seperti itu lagi... jangan menciptakan seni dengan kepedihan hati..."

Cheslock terdiam mendengar kata-kata Gregory barusan. Keduanya tersekat dalam kesunyian yang tercipta, menyebabkan suasana menjadi kurang nyaman.

"Maaf. Tapi tak kusangka kakak cukup cengeng ya?" Cheslock tersenyum lebar, melepas salah satu genggaman Violet dan mengusap airmata yang hampir jatuh. Violet hanya diam, tapi pipinya yang pucat mulai diwarnai oleh rona merah muda segar.

"Aku suka permainan pianomu."

Yang lebih muda terdiam, senang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya permainan musiknya dipuji orang, di Weston Public School. Cheslock hanya bisa bergumam, "Terimakasih."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar. Ini sudah tengah malam, Cheslock."

"_Aye sir_!"

.

Gregory Violet lebih sering muncul dalam kehidupannya sekarang.

Tidak masalah, karena menurutnya, Prefek asrama para Serigala itu bukanlah orang yang bisa ia benci keberadaannya. Sebaliknya, entah mengapa, entah sejak kapan, ia selalu merasa tenang dan senang saat Violet muncul dan berada di sampingnya. Hanya saat bersama Prefek yang identik dengan warna hitam dan ungu tersebut, Cheslock bisa –setidaknya sedikit- mengekspresikan diri.

Pada suatu hari, ia menemukan bahwa sejumput helaian putih diantara helai-helai lainnya yang hitam legam di rambut Violet ternyata begitu menarik, begitu... keren.

"Kak Violet." dengan tatapan yang mirip seperti kucing minta ditemani main oleh majikannya, Cheslock memberanikan diri untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Hn?"

Karena ia tak kunjung berbicara, Violet akhirnya menoleh dan memberikan atensinya untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh adik kelasnya itu.

Cheslock masih menatap dengan pandangan yang menurut Violet –uhuk- imut sekali.

"A-aku... emm, rambutmu indah, aku suka," ungkap Cheslock pada akhirnya, semburat merah mewarnai pipinya, namun tak urung ia tetap menatap pada seniornya yang mungkin sedang tercengang kini –perubahan ekspresi Violet tak terlalu kentara, apa boleh buat.

Violet tersenyum kecil, "Terimakasih. Aku juga suka rambutmu, Cheslock."

"Tapi aku tidak." Sebuah pernyataan singkat dan tajam yang dilontarkan oleh yang lebih muda membuat Violet terdiam sejenak, bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena rambut ini mengingatkanku akan segalanya tentang keluargaku! Tentang aku yang sebenarnya adalah pewaris keturunan keluarga keparat itu! Memuakkan!"

Violet bungkam, lalu berjalan menuju Cheslock yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menepuk kepala yang lebihh muda, membuatnya jadi salah tingkah karena tangan seniornya ternyata begitu lembut dan begini hangat saat membelai kepalanya.

"Apa kau mau mengubah tatanan rambutmu? Warnanya?"

Cheslock menatap bingung, "Aku mau, tapi di sekolah ini tentu tak ada Salon atau semacamnya 'kan?"

"Hihihi," tawa Gregory yang sedikit aneh keluar, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Tidak. Tapi aku bisa melakukannya untukmu. Jika kau mau, tentu saja."

"Benarkah?" menatap tak percaya pada sang Prefek.

Violet hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

Sudah lima hari sejak penampilannya berubah. Ia menjadi lebih... Cheslock. Tentu saja, rambut legam yang halus dan tertata sama sekali tak cocok dengan image-nya yang lebih ke arah _bad-boy_. Kini, helaian hitam hanya tinggal yang mengelilingi kepalanya, sedangkan sisanya, ia jigrakkan, ditata dengan sangat artistik dan diwarnai jadi putih. Violet yang membantunya dengan semua itu.

"Terimakasih, Kak Violet!"

"Apapun untukmu, Cheslock..."

.

"Ches."

"Ada apa kak?"

"Apa kau tak mau memakai _eyeshadow_? Kurasa wajahmu akan cocok jika pakai ini." Violet berucap sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak warna hitam

Cheslock menatap Violet dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Itu properti anak cewek, Vi."

"Jadi kau bilang aku ini cewek begitu?"

"Hah? Bukan begitu, tapi..."

"Pakai!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ini perintah!"

"Ukh..."

.

Cheslock keluar dari kamarnya keesokan hari dengan sedikit tak percaya diri, ia tak berani memandang siswa lainnya seperti biasa. Wajahnya pasti aneh dengan pemulas mata warna hitam seperti ini. Apa sih yang dipikirkan Violet?

"Eh... Cheslock?!"

"Va-vandermith. Ukh, aku..."

"Ya ampun, sejak kapan kau jadi keren begini?! Setelah rambut, sekarang mata luar biasa itu?"

"Uh, yeah, kak Violet menyuruhku seperti ini."

Vandermith tertawa, "Kak Violet memang seorang seniman sejati! Dia memiliki pengamatan yang tajam, kau cocok sekali dengan dandanan seperti ini. Lebih seperti... dirimu. Ah, sudah dulu ya, aku dipanggil seniorku. Dah!"

Setelah kawannya berlalu, Cheslock terpaku sejenak untuk kemudian tersenyum bangga. Kini, ia bisa berjalan dan menatap orang lain dengan dirinya yang benar-benar baru. Dirinya yang... sangat dirinya! _Semua ini berkat Violet juga_, akunya dalam hati.

Gregory Violet. Ah, kini kau hampir memenuhi seluruh sudut di dunia Cheslock, Violet.

.

"Hei, Gregory~!" sapa seorang pemuda pirang –Prefek Red House, Edgar Redmond.

Cheslock menatap lelaki pirang yang memanggil Violet dengan tatapan muak. Ia tak suka Violet dekat dengan lelaki perayu macam dia!

_Nah, 'kan, apa-apaan itu tangannya yang mendadak disampirkan di bahu Violet, merengkuhnya dalam jarak dekat begitu_. _Dasar cowok flamboyan! Rubah licik!_, umpat Cheslock dalam hati.

"Hm? Siapa dia, Violet?" tanya Redmond, mengacu pada keberadaan seorang Cheslock. Violet menoleh pada juniornya, lalu dengan satu tepisan singkat, ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Redmond.

Dan kini tangan Violet berpindah ke tangan Cheslock, menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Dia calon Fag-ku." Dengan sangat mudah Violet mengatakannya, seakan ia hanya sedang menyatakan bahwa hari ini cuacanya indah.

Dua pasang mata membelalak, satu teriakan dari mulut si pemusik jenius, "APA?!"

.

"Kau memanggilku, kak?"

Violet menoleh dari ranjang ungunya yang besar ke arah pintu dimana Cheslock sedang berdiri, wajahnya dipalingkan, matanya bergerak liar kemana saja asal bukan ke arah Violet.

"Masuklah. Tutup pintunya, kunci."

Sedikit curiga dengan permintaan Violet, tapi akhirnya Cheslock menurutinya juga. Selesai dengan pintu itu, ia berjalan ke arah ranjang, tempat dimana Violet masih duduk dan sedaritadi memandanginya.

Kini mereka berhadapan, Violet duduk dan Cheslock berdiri di depannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Ches?"

"... Kenapa-"

"Kenapa aku memilihmu untuk jadi Fag-ku?"

Cheslock mengangguk. "Masih banyak siswa Purple House di luar sana yang lebih pantas daripada aku. Kenapa kau memilihku? Dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling kau langsung saja bilang pada Rubah Merah itu tadi siang."

"Jadi kau tak mau menjadi Fag-ku?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi kurasa aku tidak pantas!"

"Lalu seperti apakah 'pantas' itu sendiri?"

Cheslock hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Skak mat.

"Dengar, Ches." Violet berdiri dari ranjangnya, menghadapi Cheslock, mengangkat dagu yang lebih muda untuk menatap dirinya. "Aku Prefeknya, aku yang memilihmu. Tak ada kriteria 'pantas' atau 'tidak pantas' yang mereka atau kau pikirkan ada dalam pikiranku."

"Lalu kenapa?! Jangan membuatku bingung Violet!"

Violet sedikit tercengang, Cheslock membentaknya? Wow.

Menyadari kesalahannya, Cheslock segera berkata, "Ma-maaf... aku... hanya bingung dan... sedikit kacau, mungkin."

Diluar dugaan, Violet malah tertawa lirih.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi Fag-ku –bukan karena nama, jabatan orangtuamu, kekayaan, atau hal bodoh semacam itu."

"Aku tak mengerti, apa yang kau inginkan dari aku yang menjadi Fag-mu kalau bukan karena hal yang diributkan oleh Prefek dan Fag yang lain?"

"... Entahlah, aku hanya menginginkanmu, itu saja."

Dan di detik itu juga, Cheslock tersadar bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada pemuda dengan _lipstick_ ungu tua dan _eyeshadow_ hitam yang menghiasi wajah bosannya. Ia telah jatuh pada entah apapun itu yang ada dalam diri Prefek Violet Wolf di hadapannya...

.

Pagi di hari Minggu itu, keadaan kompleks Weston sangat tenang. Burung berkicau lembut, bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan segar, angin berhembus sejuk.

Dan dua sosok tengah saling berhadapan di tengah Altar Kapel Sekolah.

"Bersumpahlah pada Santo George, bahwa kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku dan tidak bersikap sombong. Serta membangun hubungan saling mendukung satu sama lain, sampai kita meninggalkan gedung sekolah yang suci ini.

"Aku, Gregory Violet, memintamu untuk menjadi Fag-ku, Cheslock." Dahlia ungu diulurkan, dan diterima dengan perasaan bahagia luar biasa oleh yang lebih muda, lantas disematkan bunga perlambang Violet Wolf tersebut di dada jubahnya.

"Kuterima, dengan segala hormat dan kerendahan hati."

Setelahnya, keduanya sama-sama berdiri berhadapan, tersenyum dan terkikik bersamaan.

"Ah, Cheslock. Aku ingin kau berjanji satu lagi padaku," pinta Violet.

"Apa? Kau memintaku bersumpah untuk selalu ke kamarmu setiap malam, menyanyikan NinaBobo untukmu atau bahkan tidur di sampingmu saat kau bermimpi buruk?"

Violet terdiam, Cheslock juga terdiam. Uh-oh, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa...

"Eh, yah, itu benar sih." Wajah sang Prefek merona segar saat membenarkannya, membuat Fag-nya tercengang.

"Ka-kau tidak serius kan, kak Violet?"

"Hhh... lebih tepatnya, aku ingin kau bersumpah pada Santo George untuk selalu menyayangiku, Ches."

Kini kedua pemuda itu sama-sama dihias oleh rona merah yang kentara sekali di kulit pipi mereka.

"..."

"Konyol ya? Lupakan saja yang it-"

"Aku bersumpah padamu, aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Gregory Violet." Cheslock berlutut, dan mencium punggung tangan Prefeknya. Saat itulah, Lonceng Gereja berdentang dengan merdu, meresmikan ikatan mereka berdua.

"Be-begini cukup 'kan?" ia mendongak dengan wajah memerah, dan mendapati Violet dengan ekspresi malunya yang lucu. Violet mengangguk singkat.

.

"Hei, Vi."

Cheslock menghampiri Violet di ranjangnya. Violet tengah berbaring kelelahan, namun tak urung sang Prefek menoleh pada fagnya. Cheslock sudah duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Hn?"

Cheslock menarik tangan Violet yang tergeletak lemas di samping tubuhnya. Menggenggam dan membelainya dengan jemarinya yang ramping dan panjang, "Kau lelah umm... _de-dear_?"

Violet tersenyum geli. "Kenapa kau kaku sekali memanggilku begitu?"

"Argh, diamlah. Aku malu sekali, tahu." Tangan yang bebas dipakai sebagai penopang kepala, Cheslock memejamkan mata dan mengurut dahinya. Wajahnya merona merah.

"... Kau malu menjadi kekasihku?"

Cheslock dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya kembali, menatap Violet tepat di mata. Ah, wajah Violet benar-benar membuat Cheslock ingin menciuminya tanpa henti; wajah cemas, kecewa dan sedih yang menggemaskan dan cantik –tentu saja ekspresi Violet yang beragam hanya ditunjukkan pada Cheslock seorang.

"Tidak –tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Ergh... yaah... aku belum terbiasa memanggilmu dengan panggilan sayang."

"Hihihi, seharusnya kau lihat betapa merahnya wajahmu sekarang, Ches."

"Tutup mulut, Vi."

Mereka berdua terdiam, dalam segenap tatapan mereka saling menyelami mata pasangannya.

Entah karena apa, Cheslock seperti terhipnotis untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya yang tengah berbaring dalam keadaan tubuh hanya berbalutkan sehelai selimut. Semakin lama, kepalanya semakin condong ke arah Violet, dan semakin dekat pula jarak antara keduanya.

Masih dengan menggenggam tangan Violet, Cheslock merapatkan dirinya pada Violet dan menutup jarak antara mereka berdua. Bibirnya, perlahan namun pasti, menempel pada belah bibir Violet yang masih terpoles _lipstick_ ungu gelap –dan sebuah ciuman yang lugu pun untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka lakukan.

Saat Cheslock akan menarik wajahnya –setelah sekitar semenit yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya panas- tangan Violet yang bebas tiba-tiba merengkuh dan menekan tengkuknya agar wajah mereka tak saling menjauh. Violet menempelkan keningnya pada dahi Cheslock, begitu rapatnya hingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cheslock," dibisikkan oleh yang lebih tua dengan mata terpejam dan senyum merekah.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Gregory Violet." Cheslock mendekap tubuh kekasihnya, sedikit mengangkatnya dari pembaringan. Keduanya berpelukan dengan erat, seperti tak mau memisahkan diri dari yang lainnya.

Sejenak, keheningan kembali mengambang di sana. Hanya bunyi napas mereka dan detak jantung yang saling berpaculah yang mengisi kekosongan yang tercipta.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan, penuh kebahagiaan. Dan di detik yang sama, mereka berucap,

"_I love you most, dear_."

"_I love you most, sweetheart_."

.

Cheslock tak pernah menyesali kedatangannya ke Weston Public School, ia bahkan tak menyesali apapun yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Karena kini, akhirnya setelah sekian lama mencari, ia telah menemukan musiknya.

Musiknya, cintanya, hidupnya,

Gregory Violet.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

**A/N** : halo~ setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya balik ke fandom Kuroshitsuji dengan cerita baru yang dibintangi oleh pemeran-pemeran baru pula *nyengir* Ya saya tau sih, saya bukan yg pertama nulis Public School arc FF, tapi seenggaknya, saya yg pertama nulis Public School Arc dg bumbu romansa antara Violet dan Cheslock kan ya di Fandom KS Indonesia? Saya harap kedepannya, banyak yg suka sama pair -yang menurut saya- imut satu ini, aamiin =w=d

Buat FF Kuroshitsuji saya yg lain, saya HIATUS-in dulu ya, saya stuck bwt nulis lanjutan mereka *lirikfolderlama *sigh

Oke, jadi gimana? Gaya nulis saya berubah kah? Ceritanya masih abal-abal kah? Pairingnya blm umum di fandom Indo kah? Ada yg mau nge flame kah? Ada yang suka story yg ini kah? Ada yang suka sama saya kah?! *ngacokumat* Silakan curhatkan semua yang mengganjal di benak anda dalam kotak review di bawah :)

Oh iya, saya tahu FF ini benar-benar... yeah, Fiction. Emang River Flows in You diciptain kapan ya? *sokpolos* Terus, di sini emang saya sengaja buat awalnya si Cheslock itu anak bangsawan alim-alim yang belum ngenal dandanan goth ala Violet~ Masih wagu lah pokoknya penampilan si Ches sebelum ketemu Violet.

Btw, kemarin saya nemu fakta horror dibalik lagu unyu NinaBobo lho, cocok kan ya sama ChesVioLock yg serba goth? .-. #slapped

Oh iya, buat kalian yg teliti, di atas ada teaser M rated lho '/w/')v itu tuh, Ches ngehampirin Vio di ranjang, Vio kelelahan, dan hanya berbalutkan selembar selimut #smirks #blushes

Yaudahlah, ini ada omake-nya buat anda sekalian :D

**[OMAKE]**

.

Tiga sosok yang cukup tinggi saling berdempetan demi mengintip apa saja yang telah terjadi dalam kamar khusus Prefek di asrama Violet Wolf. Beberapa saat yang lalu, sesuatu yang membuat tubuh ketiga Prefek asrama lain itu panas-dingin, terjadi dalam kamar Gregory Violet.

Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya, Lawrence Bluer bergumam, "Kurasa aku tak akan bisa belajar malam ini..."

"Ya, aku juga tak akan bisa berlatih Cricket kalau begini... Bagian bawahku sepertinya tak bisa diajak kompromi." Ini tentu saja Herman Greenhill yang bicara.

"Hmm... kurasa Joanne mau menemaniku malam ini, menurut kalian bagaimana?" dengan sebuah pertanyaan _absurd_ yang semakin membuat suasana terasa 'gerah', Edgar Redmond berhasil membuat kedua kawannya yang lain, ikut memikirkan sesuatu yang... err, yah begitulah.

"Yah... Clayton penurut sih, tapi kurasa... Phantomhive imut juga. Sepertinya aku akan bermain bertiga, fufu." Bluer berkata dengan senyum licik terpampang, sembari tangannya membetulkan letak kacamata yang sedikit melorot dari batang hidungnya.

Greenhill dengan lirih berbisik, "Edward itu manis kalau di ranjang, asal kalian tahu."

Dan merekapun kembali memfokuskan diri pada sesuatu apapun itu saat suara desahan yang menggugah iman kembali terdengar dari dalam kamar. Yah, mereka tahu itu suara Violet. Mereka sangat tahu.

-andai para Fag ketiga Prefek itu tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka malam ini...

.

.

.

**End Of Omake**

.

.

.

Surabaya, 25th of August 2013, at 12.20 a.m.

**Mmerleavy Ellesmerea.**


End file.
